La última vez de la vela de la Esperanza
by unnurmalxD
Summary: [OneShot]La vela de la esperanza vaciló por tan largos meses esperando a que los dueños a la cual fue destinada regresasen juntos, y ahora por fin pudo dar un último brillo y se apagó. Se fue con ellos,su misión estaba completa.[DxH]Lean y Reviews plz!


**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío sería rica y dominaría Canadá xDDDDDDDDU**

Fic: _**Una última vez de la vela de la Esperanza**_

**_"Cambie por ti, regresé por ti_**

**_todo por tí..."_**

Sangre, tormenta, sangre, mortífagos, sangre, varitas, sangre, hechizos, sangre, dolor, sangre, sufrimiento…

_Y más sangre_

Todo era oscuro para él. No había escapatoria, ni salida alguna. Tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario, ella moriría. Aquella persona que le descubrió lo bello que es amar. Aquella persona, la única a la cual él quería tanto…

_La única persona que moriría por él…_

Estaban todos en una lucha interminable. En la guerra del bien del mal. De los dos mundos. De los dos bandos de dos personas iguales. Todo ocurría en el castillo de Lord Voldemort, ocultado por Alabama. Había uno solo, un mortífago que en vez de ayudar en la torre norte del castillo negruzco y enorme, corría escaleras abajo hacia una sala escondida en el tercer piso, en el pasillo del fondo entre muchos otros. Corría de prisa, temiendo llegar muy tarde. Por fin llegó a la puerta, con su varita introdujo un complejo hechizo acompañado de claves y entró en la habitación.

_Acuérdate de mí en la penumbra, que seré tu luz…_

Pudo suspirar tranquilo al fin. Su señor no estaba y menos sus seguidores. Sólo estaba ella, a quien quería ver. En medio de la oscuridad, había una pequeña vela sostenida en el aire que alumbraba un poco la sala. ¿Quién la encantaba? Era su puro amor esperando por él, entregándolo todo.

-Ah, gracias Dios! Hermione!! – Draco Malfoy abrió sus brazos y ellos apresaron a una chica delgada, de cabellos castaños enmarañados por la lluvia.

-Me da gusto igual verte –dijo con toda calma Hermione Granger.

-Por qué tanta tranquilidad? No ves acaso la batalla que se desenfrena arriba de nuestras cabezas? No tienes miedo de que nos encuentren y nos maten? No tienes miedo de no poder volver a estar…-fue callado por un dedo en sus labios.

-No veo el porque de estarlo –toda tranquilidad le molestaba, hasta que dijo:- si confío en ti, en el que está arriba y confío en todo por que sé que vamos a estar juntos siempre.- Draco no pudo contenerlo más y lloro, como nunca antes lo había echo. El solo pensamiento de lo que le pudiese pasar a ella por su culpa, era demasiado para él mismo.

-Hermione, Voldemort te va a matar si yo no te mato… y… tengo miedo –pudo decirlo al fin. Cualquier chica que oyera esto salir de los labios de tal persona como Draco Lucius Serpiente Malfoy, se desmayaría. Fue una suerte que tal chica no fuera otra más que la inigualable Hermione Jane Leona Granger. Ella se quedó en silencio mirándolo, tratando de que unas gruesas lágrimas no se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

No soportándolo más, Draco calló de rodillas, con lágrimas en la cara, se sacó la máscara que lo escondió por tanto tiempo.

_Por unos largos 2 meses sin verse…_

Y lo tiró al suelo.

Y calló al suelo, en frente a él, Hermione apoyándolo aunque igual con lágrimas.

_El uno para el otro no puede ser más exacto que los dos más opuestos._

-Y yo maté a esa gente! Y yo ataqué a tu gente! E hice cosas horribles! Los torturé, planeé venganza contra Potter… te defraude y… no lo quiero volver a hacer por ti, porque vuelvas a mi…

-Se que aún no has matado, ni lo harás, estoy segura en eso conociéndote. Menos, no me has defraudado. Para buenaventura nuestra, hay algo que debo decirte.- hubo un momento tenso en el que los dos sostuvieron la mirada.- Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por nosotros. No me importan los demás.

-Entonces escapemos –contestó a esto rápidamente.- Nos esconderemos donde podamos vivir en paz, juntos.

_Arriésgalo todo hoy…_

-Pues… justamente no había pensado en eso realmente –la duda la asaltó en el momento menos impreciso. La vela de la esperanza parpadeó peligrosamente.

… _pues quizá no habrá un mañana para nosotros._

Hubo un momento realmente tenso, en silencio, donde Draco no reaccionaba y Hermione no sabía que hacer. -Pero al demonio con todo –afirmó por fin como nunca antes en su vida, ni en una clase de Aritmancia estuvo tan segura de su siguiente paso. La vela de la esperanza alumbró más que nunca.

-Estás segura? –Respondió Draco parpadeando, mientras que se levantaban los dos

-Si

-Pues, cógeme de la mano y ahí iremos…

-Draco –dijo antes de desaparecer, cogiendo sus manos- hay otra cosa más que decirte…

-No tengo todo el día así que… –dijo irónicamente sacando su media sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a ella. Le encantaba de él todo y a él toda ella, como era.

-Estoy embarazada…-

_Dios mátame ahora…_

-Cómo?!

-…de ti –terminó con una gran sonrisa.

…_Ahora que soy feliz_

Sin una réplica, sin un suspiro de más, sin siquiera respirar ni mantenerse la mirada por un microsegundo, la besó como hace tanto que no lo hacía. Como hace 2 meses, la última vez que la vio, que la tuvo, que la amó. Reventaban rayos, truenos, lluvias descontroladas, gritos de auxilio, gritos de dolor y rabia, hechizos por aquí y por allá… pero nada los detuvo a su siguiente paso.

Por fin, la vela de la esperanza que flotaba solitaria en medio de la oscuridad de esa sala se apagó, llevando todo encanto, dulzura y su esperanza consigo misma.

_Consigo, y con la nueva familia._

**Fin**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Y que les pareció este One shot? xDU **

**Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón (x1000) u.u sorry, lo sé! Debería actualizar en **_**Deseo Cumplido**_**(a x cierto muchas gracias a todos!!!!! 26 reviews! Wow eso es bastante xP sorry si me odian x no publicar) pero no tengo tiempo! Dx es horrible todo ahora aparte de las tareas D, xq tengo que hacer como 3 dibujos en photoshop para un concurso del DracoxHermione-Club en Deviantart! Ya publique 1 (trabajo tradicional), para la primera opción (son 3) que es un ID (identificación para el profile del club) y quiero subir otro mas pero en trabajo digital; la opción 2 es un dibujo con un pequeño fic y aquí esta!!!!! **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me dicen por fa si está bien para subirlo, pero mejor me apuro con el dibujo que acompañará a este one-shot n.nU!!!!!!!!!**

**La opción 3, la verdad no me acuerdo xDDDU **

**Bueno, otra cosa: las vacaciones de julio ya se aproximan! Así que voy a actualizar para el otro fic!!!! nOn no se preocupen!**

**Por fa reviews! UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZZ! XDU**

**Cuídense muchooo!!!**

**Unr!!**


End file.
